


The Love Bug

by ladydetective



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a really small bit of angst because apparently I'm incapable of writing fic without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/pseuds/ladydetective
Summary: Rose is sick. Luisa has more fun with that than she probably should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Firstly, I'm really sorry for the atrocious title.  
> -Secondly, this is 90% fluff set during the three year time gap. Enjoy!

Luisa awoke that morning feeling well-rested, as was her norm lately. Living off your girlfriend’s somewhat-dubiously-attained fortune had its’ perks after all, and lazy mornings in bed without having to worry about going to work was certainly one of them.

  
She stretched languidly. When Rose had suggested returning to Miami with her in one of her disguises, she had been sceptical, to say the least. The practicalities of it had bothered her initially- how would it even work? Would Rose be Eileen in public, and then Rose at home? What if one of us slipped up, and we landed each other in jail? Not to mention the fact that she’d still had doubts niggling at the back of her head-Could I trust her again, could we really be happy together, after everything?

  
Considering that, Luisa thought that things had worked out pretty damn well for the two of them. Rose’s manipulative streak had come in handy while they were constructing her fake identity. Both of them had more fun than was probably appropriate coming up with wild stories about Eileen’s past, including how the two of them had met, and spreading them around Luisa’s circle of acquaintances.

  
It was easier than she would have previously thought to keep their cover stories straight. Rose had smirked when Luisa had told her this, and said ‘I’ll make a crime lord out of you yet.’ Luisa was pretty sure that she’d been joking. Mostly.

  
Regardless, for nearly three years now, they had been together and they were happy. Luisa had dreamed of doing normal, couple like things with Rose for the longest time- and now they could do them. Were doing them.

  
Luisa smiled serenely and reached out to Rose, only to find that the other woman wasn’t there. Hm, she thought, that’s strange. Rose had been revelling in their ability to actually be a couple just as much as Luisa had, though she tried to be more subtle about it. She had an image to maintain, after all. Still, they normally woke up together.

  
She reluctantly emerged from bed and threw on some clothes, then set off in search of her girlfriend.

  
The house was unusually still and quiet. Luisa saw no trace of Rose, and grew faintly worried. The other woman had dangerous enemies, and for all she liked to pretend that she was invulnerable, Luisa knew that that was not the case. Sometimes, she still woke in a cold sweat- the image of Rose’s lifeless body lying on that hospital floor, her neck covered with the tell-tale signs of strangulation- burned into her mind. She began searching with more urgency.

  
Just as she was about to enter full-scale panic mode, Luisa thought to check the living room upstairs. It was a room they used very sparingly as the insulation wasn’t great and the downstairs one was far more convenient, but it was worth a look.

  
Sure enough, when Luisa opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Rose sprawled out on the couch. She breathed a sigh of relief before doing a double take. The other woman was curled up in a ball, covered with a large blanket and surrounded by a mound of tissues.

‘Are you okay?’

  
‘No,’ groaned Rose. ‘I’m dying.’

  
Luisa bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. How was it that this woman could shrug off bullet wounds but be rendered useless by the common cold? She walked up to the other woman and moved her hair out of her face. ‘I doubt that somehow. I think you’ve just got a cold. Doctor’s opinion, I’m afraid.’

  
Rose cracked a smile at that, and turned to face Luisa. She pouted then. It was a most uncharacteristic expression, but one that spoke volumes both about how shitty she was feeling and the level of trust she had in Luisa. A few years ago, she would never have allowed the other woman to see her in this state.

  
‘I still feel like I’m dying,’ she whined.

  
Luisa did laugh at that, and Rose swatted her lightly in recompense.

  
‘You shouldn’t mock a dying woman Luisa. You did just remind me you’re a doctor. It’s unprofessional.’ Luisa may have been moved by Rose’s faux-offended tone if it hadn’t been immediately punctuated by a large sneeze.

  
Nevertheless, she decided to take mercy on her overdramatic girlfriend. ‘Is there anything I can do?’

  
Rose made room on the couch, and opened her arms to Luisa. ‘Join me?’

  
Luisa heaved a long-suffering sigh, still with a large smile on her face and joined Rose, wrapping her arms around the other woman and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

  
‘I think I could manage that.’


End file.
